Kyle XY Drabbles
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: Kyle experiences new and intriguing events that we as people usually overlook every day. These thought provoking and sometimes humorous drabbles delve into his mysterious mind. Updated almost weekly. Kyle POV. Update: Kyle's first hot sauce!
1. Laughter

This is (I think) the very first Kyle XY fanfic! I'm so excited! I had a hard time choosing what topic to write about, but I think I made a pretty good choice. This show is one of my favorites now, sneaking up just behind Supernatural. Ooh! I might write more if you guys really like it.

OneShot: Kyle POV

**Disclaimer: Kyle XY is the subject of this story, may he shine with all his glory. Although I may claim this story as mine, Kyle's show is ABC Family's very own design.**

* * *

** Laughter **

Why do we laugh? Is it simply a reaction to an inconsequential event on someone else's behalf? Or is it merely a way of relieving stress? Since I've housed myself in the Trager family, it's been a question that suddenly occurred to me while I came upon Josh watching a show which I later learned was titled "Seinfeld." 

It first caught my attention while I was in the kitchen where Nicole had prepared a pizza for dinner. All the while, I could hear the televised conversation continue and Josh's reaction to a simplistic form of dialog. Curiosity getting the best of me, I got off my seat and proceeded into the living room.

All I could hear was quiet mumbling and then Josh cackling loudly over the miniscule people on the screen. From previous encounters with this form of entertainment, I'd learned that these people did not, in fact, live inside the large black box but instead were projected onto the plasma display by billions of tiny little pixels pieced together by a signal which is then interpreted by our brains.

Cocking my head to the side, I inspected the scene and discovered it to be no more than four people conversing in a small room. What was humorous here? Nothing remarkable jumped out at me, other than complex mathematical equations in the order and formation of the pixels.

During the lapse of time, Josh suddenly noticed my presence behind him. Starting, he nearly jumped into the air, "Oh! Kyle." He observed the path of my gaze and followed it to the television, "You like it? Wanna watch it?"

He patted the couch next to him and scooted to the far side. "It's a classic," he added, turning his attention back to the set.

I circled around the couch and sat down, still gazing curiously at the television screen. Suddenly, Stephen appeared from the entry hall, carrying his laptop case along with him. He had just arrived home from the office. "Ooh! Seinfeld!" he said, loosening his work tie.

"Yeah, it's just started," Josh said over his shoulder.

Stephen plopped down on the love seat and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Elaine, he's a male bimbo. He's a mimbo!" one of the men said and at once both of the male Tragers erupted in impetuous laughter.

Raising my eyebrows quizzically, I instead regarded them with interest. It was far more entertaining to watch a human reaction.

Stephen suddenly saw me staring at the both of them and he paused, "It's... funny, Kyle. It's called a sitcom. A comedy. It makes us laugh."

"What is laughter?" I asked.

At this point I knew I had stumped yet another Trager with one of my questions. "Well... laughter. It-- uhh... it's what you do when you think something is funny."

"But what _is_ 'funny'?" I asked again.

Stephen stared at me for a moment, lost in his own train of thought. He was trying to come up with a definition to something that human beings come into contact with every day.

"I... I don't know," Stephen finally admitted.

From what I had gathered, laughter was a rhythmic, vocalized, expiratory, and involuntary action. But how does one explain what causes it? How can something so simple be so difficult to decipher?

Suddenly, the television caught my attention again. One of the characters was hissing through his teeth, "Hello, Newman," and for some reason, it seemed-- no other word to explain it-- amusing.

A smile cracked into my cheeks. It was no more than a reaction of the human mind. Something spontaneous and pleasurable; a complete anomaly in the human mind. For the first time, I understood what "funny" was.

It was bliss.

* * *

Read and review please! I want to know what you guys think. If you guys review (and like it) a lot, I might even turn this into a Drabble where I go on and on about random topics. 

Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Rain

Hello! Back with more! As you can see, I've changed the title because everyone was so supportive to make this a drabble. Sorry if there was any confusion. Also, I was so excited to get such great reviews! Thanks to **triquetraperson**, **elfgirl83** (I may do stories, but it's too early to really start getting creative), **redrose2310**, **SolarCat** (thanks for the heads-up on a typo), **dustori**, and finally **Altariel Eledwen of Lothlorien**! You guys have been so great. Thank you!

Now back to the fiction. Today we had a great rain storm. It was amazing. Thus, the inspiration for today's topic (which takes place between episodes one and two). Also, you may find that I'm kind of in a Superman-phase. With all of the hints throughout, you can see that I'm into him being an alien, but it's okay if he's a government experiment! That's fine! It's just it's more fun to think that he could be a Superman-ish type. XD Makes me chuckle.

Hopefully I'll get a third topic up soon. See you all later! Reviews much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: Kyle XY is the subject of this story, may he shine with all his glory. Although I may claim this story as mine, Kyle's show is ABC Family's very own design. **

**

* * *

**

**Rain**

"Really, Lois, supposing that man had shot you? Is it worth risking your life over ten dollars, two credit cards, a hairbrush and a lipstick?" the tall man in the hat said.

"How did you know that?" the brunette replied in amazement.

"Know what?"

"You just described the exact contents of my purse," she said, showing him.

"Hmm... Wild guess," he said, shrugging.

I sat on the couch, munching on my very own bag of Sour Patch Kids while watching a movie called "Superman." Josh recommended it, saying that somehow I'd see similarities between myself and the man in the blue tights.

Fortunately, I took him up on the recommendation and watched it. To my surprise, it was thrilling. But I still couldn't see any similarity between the man and myself... other than our hair color.

In the middle of biting the head off of another sour candy, a low rumbling emanated through the room. Staring at my stomach, I tried to discover the cause for the mysterious noise. I wasn't hungry, but why did my stomach growl?

Suddenly, the noise came again, louder this time, followed by a bright flash of light from outside. The landscape, I had just noticed, had become darker, as if something was blocking the sun, but it was too early to go to bed.

Getting up and approaching the window, I curiously observed the clouds swirling overhead. They were dark gray and thick. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"Stephen! Come back inside. You can finish mowing the lawn later. It's about to rain!" Nicole called out from the front door.

"Is rain bad?" I asked, standing in the entrance hallway.

"Not necessarily," Nicole said, closing the door behind her. "But sometimes it can get really strong and sometimes flood homes or tear apart cars. But this is just a normal thunderstorm, nothing for you to worry about at all. Don't be frightened."

She patted my arm gently and walked back into the kitchen. I, however, walked back into the living room and up close to the window, staring out at the front lawn. Stephen hurriedly made his way back into the garage, running past leaves as they raced sideways through the air.

In awe, my gaze was brought back up to the sky as another flash of light tore through the sky, almost cracking it open. Startled, I jumped back a little. If it was nothing to worry about, why was I so scared?

Curiosity getting the best of me, I cautiously walked back to the front door, opened it and stepped out onto the porch. The wind swept past me, catching me off guard. I put up my arms to shield myself from it, but it seemed to be no use. Almost instantaneously, the wind died down and was instead replaced with what can I can only explain to be a large, invisible shower pouring something down on top of everything as far as I could see.

My fear was replaced by sudden excitement and intrigue. Slowly, I outstretched my hand from the coverage of the porch and felt the droplets strike my hand. It didn't scare me, and I didn't retract my hand. Instead, I smiled, feeling the coldness drip down my skin. It was water, something I was familiar with. The drops felt relaxing and calming, the sound of the drops were rhythmic and soothing.

The gray sky cracked and rumbled again, sending galvanized shivers down my spine. The sky illuminated again and the water began to come down harder. Before I knew it, I had stepped out from underneath the roof and was now standing in the middle of the downpour.

"So this is rain," I said, outstretching my arms and turning my face towards the sky. I closed my eyes and let the water drip down my face and through my hair. It was an amazing feeling and hard to explain.

"Kyle! What are you doing!" I heard a voice call out from behind me.

I turned around to face Nicole, still smiling, but I was at a loss for words.

"Come inside! You'll catch cold," she said, holding out a large red towel and beckoning me to come to her.

Obeying her, I did as she said and she wrapped me tight in the towel's warm embrace. I felt dissuaded to come back inside but didn't want to make Nicole angry.

"What were you doing out there?" she asked, leading me back through the front door.

"Facing my fears," I said, grinning widely as she closed the door.

The look of concern in her eyes changed to one of amusement. She replied by saying, "Go upstairs and get changed."

Nodding, I turned and ascended up the stairs.

Watching me leave, Nicole suddenly turned her attention to the movie. She watched as the brown haired woman said, "What a super man... "Superman"!"

* * *

Okay, so I couldn't resist. Hope it was cute anyway. Read and review please. I'm a comment addict.  



	3. The Szechuan Adventure

I'm back! Yay! But to tell you the truth, I never left. I had, probably, one of the worst writer's block periods of my life. For my sanity, I couldn't think of anything! That is, until my all-time bestest beta I've ever had, **Outsane**, gave me five prompts! Praise her, everyone! She's amazing. You'll be seeing the results of those ideas later.

As for my readers, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I always get so excited when I see people review 4 times in one day! I know it's not much, but it's just so pleasing to see people like my ideas, if not my writing. I'd first like to thank **triquetraperson**, **elfgirl83**, **SolarCat**, and **dustori** for keeping up with the reading and reviewing. You guys are great. Thanks! I'd also like to thank the new readers who reviewed individually. There are way too many of you to keep track of! I don't have the room to thank all of you individually but I just was to say that I'm glad you guys enjoyed the stories. Hope to hear from you more.

The inspiration with this drabble: My mom was making stir fry and I immediately requested to have Szechuan sauce flooding my plate. I love the stuff, it's addicting. Maybe I'm getting a little too excited?

As always, please read and review to make an author's day a happy one!

**Disclaimer: Kyle XY is the subject of this story, may he shine with all his glory. Although I may claim this story as mine, Kyle's show is of ABC Family's very own design. **

**

* * *

**

**The Szechuan Adventure**

"What are you making?" I asked, entering the kitchen to find Nicole, my foster mother, at the stove range.

"I'm making stir fry for dinner," she said, continuing to flip the varied peppers and juices around the skillet. Her short hair was tied back into a small ponytail, and she also wore a colorful apron over her clothes.

"Can you hand me the Szechuan sauce, please?" she asked, nodding her head towards the island table. I did as I was told and took the only object on the counter into my hand and stood next to her. "Go on," she said, smiling, "Pour it in."

I unscrewed the cap and poured a small drop into her concoction. She incredulously stared at me and said, "That's not nearly enough. We like our food spicy, so you can get happy with it."

"Get happy?" I asked, my hand hovering over the skillet, still clutching the bottle.

"Umm... just pour as much as you like. Probably a half of a bottle should do for this," she explained.

I did as she said and poured almost half of the contents onto the food. When I set the Szechuan sauce down, a drop of the juice fell onto my finger. Curiously I stared at it and then licked it off. What harm could it do? Almost as if I had thought too soon, a smoldering pain erupted in my mouth. I jerked my head back and opened my mouth, hoping to put out the flames. It almost seemed like my mouth was on fire. I flapped my hands in front of my mouth and bounced on my feet.

My sinus cavities cleared and my eyes began to water involuntarily. My tongue went numb, but at the same time it hurt. No matter what I did, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Nicole laughed and said, "Here! Kyle! Don't worry. Drink this." She handed me a small glass of milk and I drank it hurriedly. The intensity waned and I could think straight again. I let out a loud exhale and stared at the bottle, almost afraid it might burst into flames itself.

"What happened?" Lori asked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Kyle just had some Szechuan sauce," Nicole said, rubbing my back.

"Is that bad? It's not even that hot," she said, filling her glass with water and taking a sip.

"It might be his first experience with something hot," Nicole scolded as she went back to her cooking.

"Oh, you mean like the first time Kyle tried to touch the sodding iron? Or when he tried to eat the lit candle? Or how about the time when--" Josh had suddenly entered the room and joined in the conversation.

Nicole gave him a glare and warned, "Josh," as she went back to her job.

Meanwhile, I smiled. Not at first, it took a while. But when the sensation of my mouth exploding seemed to calm, I felt energized. The sauce made me excited, almost like an adrenaline rush. Whatever it was... it made me smile.

"No," I said, suddenly. I looked up and grinned even wider, "I liked it."

Nicole stared curiously at me and asked, "Do you want more?"

I nodded furiously. Grabbing the bottle before anyone could stop me, I raised it to my lips and chugged.

"KYLE--!" the three Tragers yelled in unison.


End file.
